masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Transgression
Chapter 1: Build The Ranks The leaders of the all-Krogan organization, Blood Krantt, are in a meet session in the dimly-lit Briefing Room aboard Kratus. Kratus was once an active , but the Krogan of Blood Krantt proved not only great enough to take it, but great enough to supply it with the necessary materials to sustain life. The dim purple haze reflects off of the krogan eyes as they discuss issues within their growing faction. "There are still parts of this station that don't even have oxygen circulating and we've only learned how to operate this station to 25% of it's maximum ability," says Kladoc. "Getting air for the station and learning how to use this machine to it's full potential is the least of our problems. There's still atleast 2 million digital copies of Geth programs here, all of which could prove more than useful to us," replies Uberdan. "Of course," adds Bartok. "With Geth, our military might would easily double. After all, if a could control them, a Krogan would dominate them." "You all seem to be missing the point," exclaims Workry. "The Geth and this station are not of importance right now! Our traditions have been broken!" "Correct," adds Okord -- Leader of the Blood Krantt. "Ever since Urdnot took over as the dominant clan, the traditions of that clan and others have been cast aside for foolish attempts at reform. This transgression against the law's our forefathers set in place is revolting. We must act on this." "But what can we do Chief Okord? Urdnot outnumbers us almost 100 to 1," informs Kladoc. "There are many Krogan that feel the way we do, brothers. We must restore our former glory and the only way to do that is through the glory of combat," replies Okord. "Ha, to arms against the Urdnot! I love it," says Workry. "Oh, I knew you would," adds Okord. Dozens of light-years away in the , the world of Tuchanka is sparked with the glow of reconstruction. As cities rise from the dust, ashes, and ruins of the old like mighty phoenixes, Urdnot grows ever more might in strength. Upon his throne in his new palace, Urdnot Wrex discusses the progress his people are making. "Our world seems to be growing in strength again, just as I said it would," says Chief Wrex. "I, myself, never doubted you for a moment Chief," replies Urdnot Mugren -- Wrex's official adviser. "Ha, I have a feeling you did old friend but I honestly can't say that I blame you. In the start, half of the Krogan were so stubborn and fixed in the old ways of tradition that they preferred to die than be a part of this," says Wrex. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you speak of and . You're correct in saying that those Krogan were stubborn but at the same time, that stubbornness is what made us last this long, Chief; don't you agree," replies Mugren. "I suppose so. With every positive there's a negative and vice versa," replies Wrex. "Anyway Chief, my scouts have reported back this morning. They searched the entire galaxy but haven't found the tank-bred Krogan," says Mugren. "Easy, Mugren. The tank-bred is Urdnot now -- refer to our lost brother as ," replies Wrex. "Either way, he's gone missing. Not even the Human knows where he has gone," replies Mugren. "That is unacceptable. That young tank-bred showed the signs of being one of the few Krogan males not sterilized by the Genophage. I hate to say it, but he and his superior genetics are one of the Krogan's best hopes for survival. If we got him to mate with the fertile females of Urdnot, he could've produced an entire generation on his own," informs Wrex. "I understand, Chief. I will tell the scouts to immediately return to their search," says Mugren sternly. "No need, they've been away from home for months. Let them get their fill of ryncol and varren steaks for their efforts. They can continue the search in a week," says Wrex. Just then, Urdnot Hovern rushes into Wrex's palace chambers unannounced. The young Krogan shows an obvious expression of shock in his face as he gasps for breathe. "You'd better have a good reason for this intrusion Hovern," growls Mugren. "Chief Wrex, a transmission from the has just arrived. They want to meet with you aboard the on political matters," says Hovern. "Ugh, the Council can stick their throats in a Varren's mouth for all I care. They treated us like mistakes before,and now that the slightest bit of prospect comes out of Tuchanka they want in. Those aliens make me sick," says Wrex angrily. "It appears that the Council's meeting was brought about by as a favor to Shepard. They may truly want to help us Chief," says Hovern. "So Shepard has had a hand in this, eh? That changes things a bit -- thank you for the information Hovern," says Wrex in a much calmer tone now. "Do you really trust that Human this much," asks Mugren. "Shepard has risked his neck for me more than once. That alien isn't like any other, Mugren. He has the heart of a Krogan in him," says Wrex. Wrex made his way to the Citadel against the recommendation of Mugren; the likelihood of Wrex being presented with anything of a positive note was slim as the Council and the Krogan had already come to a conclusion of how they felt about one another. As Wrex landed on the Citadel with atleast ten Krogan, C-Sec became suspicious of them. It took only two times for C-Sec officers to stop and search him and his men for him to nearly go into a Blood Rage. Fortunately for the C-Sec officers, there lives were spared when tracked them down himself and gave them a pass. "It seems like Humans are the only aliens with a speck of sense around here," says Wrex after being met by Bailey and having the C-Sec officers called off of him. The group of Krogan finally managed to get to the Presidium without being stopped, though they were watched by vigilant C-Sec officers and civilians alike. "I hate this place," was one of the only phrases going through his head that didn't have to do with viciously mangling the on-lookers. Finally meeting with the Council didn't bring any sense of relief either. Wrex was slightly optimistic about the meeting because of Shepard and Anderson's involvement, but knew that it was two Humans outnumbered by three known enemies of the Krogan. The meeting was long, but seemed to go nowhere. What was supposed to be a meeting discussing the reconstruction of alliances was commandeered by the non-Human members of the Council to stop the Krogan's reconstruction efforts. The meeting resulted in Wrex and Anderson storming from the heated. Just because Anderson was also irritated by the Council didn't mean that Wrex wasn't going to confront him aswell. "What the hell is this Anderson, a test to see how long you could waste my time," growls Wrex. "I'm sorry Wrex. When I talked with the Council before they promised to help the situation," replied Anderson. "Oh they helped alright, they helped piss me off," shouted Wrex. "Look, Shepard told me that you were trying to help your people and I wanted to get the Council to support that," said Anderson. "The food stores on my planet are running low, we have barely any drinking water left, and our children are dying! I need more than emotional support, I need actual help," said Wrex. "I apologize for getting your hopes up but I'm not the one you need to take your frustrations out on," shouted Anderson. "Trust me, If I was taking my frustrations out on you, you'd be a twisted pile of bones and organs. Next time, just don't set aside a meeting to waste my time," says Wrex in a more depressed tone. As he turns to walk away, Anderson stops him. "Wait, Wrex. I'm just a Councilor now but I still have influence within the Alliance. I'll pull some strings and see if I can get some aid to Tuchanka for you," says Anderson. "....Thanks," replies Wrex in an obviously grateful tone but he was still apprehensive about taking hand-outs. Meanwhile, Kladoc of Blood Krantt was in the nearby Bliss Club, which had become popular after the closing of . He managed to recruit a few other Krogan, banished members of Gatatog that survived the clash with Grunt. After leaving the club with the newest members of Blood Krantt, Kladoc caught a glimpse of Wrex and a dozen Krogan guards. Kladoc was torn; killing Wrex could topple the regime of the Urdnot, but the attack could be fruitless as Wrex had already established himself as a mighty warrior and his twelve guards didn't look like anything to sneeze at either. Kladoc was forced to pull himself away and get back to his ship to contact the rest of the group. After getting back to Kratus, Kladoc informed the rest of the Blood Krantt leadership of what happened. Upon hearing this, Okord was furious. "What?! He was there and you ran back here without even attempting to slit his throat," roared Okord. The massive Krogan slammed his plates into the head of Kladoc, managing to crack the Krogan's skull plate. "You coward! His death would mean the fall of Urdnot and he was only a decent pistol fire's distance away from you," Okord continued. "You'd expect me to throw my life away," asked Kladoc. "No, I'd expect you to remain loyal and slaughter our enemies. If you doubt your abilities, you are not fit to lead," growled Okord. "What?! I'm one of the best warriors here," Kladoc retorted. "Then prove it. On behalf of the Blood Krantt, I order you to assassinate Wrex and bring back his plate," hissed Uberdan. "...I will," said Kladoc nervously as he turned to carry out his new mission. "And Kladoc," added Okord. "Do not return until you do." Workry and Bartok let out a bellowing laugh as Kladoc marched away in disgrace. Being subjected to that sort of abuse was not what he signed up for but at the same time, he knew he deserved it for valuing his own life over the cause of Blood Krantt -- for being a coward. He boarded his ship alone, after all this was his redemption and therefore, his responsibility alone. Kladoc knew that he would never be taken seriously again and that his reputation would be tarnished forever if Wrex did not meet his end by his hand. Chapter 2: For Glory Category:Fan Fiction